The Boy of Legend
by Arianna Lee
Summary: This is a SASUNARU fanfiction. I'm never too good with summaries but I assure you I tried on this one. Unlike how I usually do. Have fun reading it.
1. How it was and How it used to be

Author's Note:

Hey, this is my first serious fanfiction. I really hope you like it because I'm going to try. We'll see how it turns out. Please, constructive criticism only. Thank you and I really hope you enjoy it. It's the first chapter, which everyone knows is usually the summary chapter. Which is exactly what this is. Please Enjoy. Have a nice day.

Sometimes I wonder who I'm actually turning to when I ask Naruto for help, an innocent, little boy who wouldn't harm a soul, or the devil himself. Everyone you ask will provide you with their own outlook on things, but I will be honest. I tried very hard to work with him, like a team should, tried to teach him the right ways to do things, but I just can't look into those aqua eyes. They're like a sea of tranquility, only buried deep in the sand along the beach, is trauma and loneliness. His face, never fully matured, always has a great, big, fake grin from one ear to the other, his body, though lithe, slow with the pains of his past. He hardly remembers the past, but his body and spirit remained stained with regret and fear for the future. He knows who lurks around inside of him, who threatens both his carriers life and all of the people of Konoha. He knows what he causes here, and he knows what Kyuubi has caused here, but he's weak against Kyuubi, and can't erase the past. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm here to tell the story of Naruto Uzumaki. The boy of legend.

Last September, Naruto and I sat at home, sipping the juice from the bottom of our ramen bowls, and chatting about Sakura's new haircut. Laughter slipped from here and there and by the time we finished the ramen, we were laughing so hard we could hardly breathe. He was the only person I'd ever laugh with, or around for that matter. However, this September, we just sat at the table, sipping coffee and staring at each other. He'd decided he didn't want to stick around in Konoha any longer and was going to leave me here to take care of Sakura. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "The hell you are!" I shouted, tossing the coffee cup towards a wall right behind Naruto's head. The echoing shatter woke me from my rage and I sat back down, fuming silently. Naruto turned to the side and slid his finger around the rim of his cup nervously. "I can't really change how things are. You should have foreseen this six years ago when I found out who I really am." I shook my head and set my face in my hands, holding my elbows up with my knees. "Who you really are, is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember your dreams to be the next Hokage? Why don't you want that anymore?" Naruto got up and glared, turning and stomping out the door.

It took me a few days of waiting for him at that very table before I decided he'd left for good. But where could he have gone? Every village knows who he is, he's famous for just that. He can't have gone to a deserted area because he left with absolutely nothing. Then, I panicked. What if he did run away? He doesn't have anything to eat, keep him warm, bathe himself. He's got nothing to keep him hydrated and healthy, and if he ran away, he didn't have me. Which means... I don't have him. I felt my pulse rise up as if I'd been running for hours, my hands started to shake a bit and I suddenly realized, "I love Naruto..." I whispered. I rushed out the door, grabbing things I knew he would need when I found him and began my quest. I was going to find Naruto, irregardless of how painful it was. Maybe his whole childhood he was hated, mocked, humiliated, but I love him. I know now. I need him, and he needs me. We were never exactly two peas in a pod but that's what made us so amazing for each other. I won't let Naruto just up and leave. He's going to stay with me forever if I have to force him to do so.


	2. I miss you

Authors Note:

Though I had absolutely no reviews, I'll give myself a break because it was one day. At any rate, if you want me to keep making chapters, unfortunately, you're going to have to review on it. I get paranoid. XD Have fun reading, enjoy!

I lay my hand on my fore-head like a salute, and looked around. The sun was burning down on this huge desert-land and I felt my cheeks turning pink. Squinting my eyes, I tried to make out a small shadow, walking towards me, slowly, as if he was sick. My heart beat pounded with hope and I dashed towards it, but it never grew any more visible and almost instantly I ran right through it and it dissipated like fog. Stumbling to catch my balance, as I'd been running to hug the person, I grabbed my water bottle and dumped the last drop on my bone-dry tongue. I peered into the water bottle, hoping I was so thirsty that I hadn't felt the water dousing my tongue, but as I looked in, it looked like someone had dropped a match in it. "Where am I?" I whispered, having never been here before.

Naruto's P.O.V

I closed my eyes, leaning back in a small tree. Really, you could hardly say I was in it, more like sitting on it's branch because it was only up to my shoulder. The shade was heavenly but my stomach growled at me whenever I passed by a small, unripe, mango, like it was saying, "eat it! I don't care what it is!" But I couldn't, I'd learned better than that from Sasuke, who usually knew what he was talking about. Speaking of Sasuke... I wonder what he's doing. I got up and slammed my foot into the trunk of the tree, causing a few leaves to flutter to the ground. "I miss you Sasuke." It was too late, I'd made my mistakes and now I couldn't turn back. Closing my eyes, I thought back to how angry he was when I told him I'd be leaving. "Do you miss me, Sasuke?" I whispered, watching the last, smallest leaf hit the ground and land in a small puddle of mud. Mud. That meant water!

I spun around, wandering around In circles to find the water and it took almost the entire day for me to hear a small rustling of a river. Rivers mean both fish and water. My mind was wiped clean of Sasuke, like he was a figment of my imagination and I'd matured out of his existence, while I rushed out into the open, to see the most beautiful river I'd seen in a lifetime of traveling. A huge grin grew on my face and I leapt into the glistening water, drinking, bathing and attempting to catch the fish with my hands, when suddenly I froze. Slowly, out of curiosity, I glanced up and felt tears well in my eyes. It was that same cliff, the one Sasuke had sent me down from to gather fish when we were in the forest. I wasn't too far away from home, I already knew that, but I wasn't planning on turning back no matter what showed up. Blinking the tears away, I found a sharp stick on the bank of the river and stabbed it right through a trout that was attempting to get past my legs so it could swim away.

I had a great dinner tonight, but now it's time to sleep. Since I was walking every day, I didn't exactly have a tent with me, who would? So, I slid into a tree, taller this time, and curled up in a ball to sleep.

Sasuke's P.O.V

It was starting to get dark by the time I reached a tree. I'd been walking since dawn through this hot desert and already I was overjoyed to have my jacket with me. Even with the jacket, I was shivering, and needed a place to curl up, but I knew that every second I wasted, Naruto could be balled up under some over-piled sand dune, dying slowly. As I thought more and more about how painful it must be for Naruto to just leave like that, with nothing to help him survive, I started wondering how I got this way in the first place. Why do I care? Why do tears blur my vision when I worry about Naruto?

I plopped down on top of a sand dune, holding my jacket close and staring at my feet. Though I wanted rest, I couldn't get to sleep with all of this fretting, so I was just going to have to sit and worry until I ran out of things to worry about. Or at least until I assured myself he was fine.

I couldn't bring myself to imagine Naruto in a cozy house, with food and someone to help him until I found him. Nonstop, I imagined him freezing to death in some kind of ice land, or dehydrating in the middle of a desert with no end. My heart sped up a few beats and I closed my eyes, tears welling. "What if he's dead?"I told myself, then shook my head and gently cried myself to sleep.


	3. The Passing

**Author's Note :**

**I got reviews this time. A very lovely review a girl called spiralgal, you ought to read her story. It's called Not Entirely Unexpected. I read it. It's very good and well thought out. Anyways, thanks to her, here's my next chapter. **

**Chapter three of The Boy of Legend! **

**Naruto's P.O.V **

The sun shone like there was no tomorrow, blinding my dreams with streams of pink and white, causing me to wake up immediately. My stomach, once again, was growling fairly loudly and my tongue longed for the salty taste of ramen, but I couldn't go home just yet. I glanced down at what was left of last nights dinner and my stomach churned nastily. Covering my mouth, I hurried to the river to get a drink of water before my stomach was completely emptied.

I spent most of the day huddling by that river, splashing my hands through it and thinking about how last nights trout must not have agreed with my digestive system. Laughing, I remembered that time I drank bad milk and posed as Sasuke to trick Sakura, only accomplishing frequent trips to the restroom and a smack in the face when she found out who I was. Sakura had what Sasuke and I called a nasty hand. When she hit, she hit hard. I brushed my fingers through my hair and smiled, getting up. If I was planning on getting anywhere today, I'd have to disregard my stomach and start walking.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I snapped awake, looking around and gasping. I'd forgotten coming here and now I didn't remember why I was even in this place. I was covered in sweat because I'd left my jacket on all night long and woken up late into the afternoon. The only thing keeping me semi-cool was the shade of the tree I was under. "Naruto-kun!?" I called into the emptiness, but all I heard was my own voice echoing. "Damnit!" I yelled. "What am I going to do without you?" Standing, I started running, any aimless direction would do, I just wanted to find my Naruto.

It took a long while before I was tired out, and I found myself sitting by a river, wanting to scream out as loud as I could. I've gotten myself this far, I wasn't going to give up now. That was one thing Naruto had taught me and I thought of it as a very important thing to learn. I took a deep, shaky breath and looked around. There was no sign of any life here except for a small, eaten trout on the ground. There must be bears around here somewhere. I'll just have to get over it and hang out here for a bit.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It's cold here. I heard yelling back before I'd fully gotten away and it'd scared me enough to run faster. Now, even this bright orange jacket isn't keeping me very warm. It feels like I'm going crazy. I keep feeling like someone's following me. It sort of scares me. I want to be in Sasuke's arms again. Even though back then all it was, was a friendly hug, trying to wake me from my nightmares. Now, I wanted a loving, true hug.

Before long, I found myself in another forest, lost once again. "Are there any villages around here?" I asked, looking around sorrowfully. There was nothing. Not for a long while. Which meant I won't be in anyone's warm arms for a long, long time. "Sasuke!" I felt myself yelling out... but I had no reply.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's short. It's bed time and I can't think straight. I'm really sick. :( **

**I'm very sorry. Thank you for reading and LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Togetherness

**Alright guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I don't know what's been up with me lately. Writers block, planning for the holidays, I suppose. Anyway, here's a little Thanksgiving gift for my lovely fans. 3 The few, the proud. Hah. **

**Oh, and thanks spiralgal again for your review. You inspire me. :)**

Sasuke's P.O.V

The night was falling once again, getting icier and icier outside. I stood in the spotlight, shining down from the moon, trying to decide between staying here the night or catching him while he was sleeping. I chose the latter. Grabbing the small pack I'd carried along with me, I hurried off to fill my canteen with water and continue my mission. I saw some fish and a sharp stick, so I grabbed it and snagged two or three trout fish for later meals. Shoving everything in my pack, I stood straight and ran off into the brush, hoping he was out of this forest so it'd make it easier. As I ran, I finally popped my way out of the forest and knelt down in the grass, a smile plastered on my face. I'd finally made it out of the forest, which meant Naruto was somewhere in plain sight! I wanted to scream for him, but I was scared that maybe the reason I wasn't finding him was because he was running from my voice. Maybe he didn't want me going after him after all? But, he was going to have to suffer.

Naruto's P.O.V

I sat back and found a few dead leaves and dry branches to get a fire going. It was colder than my jacket could fight against, so I waited for the fire to acknowledge the oxygen and grow. I felt my fingers and my nose icing over, my toes, too. Maybe I should have decided against wearing my ninja sandals. Carefully, I lay my jacket over my feet, pulling my knees up to my chest so I could manage hunching over and hiding my hands under the warmth as well. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep, the fire burning beside me so I didn't freeze over night. I'd buried as much of me as my jacket could cover, underneath the warmth, everything else went straight towards the fire.

"_Naruto, dobe, what are you doing? That's not even remotely close to how you do it!" Sasuke shouted at me. We were twelve, just beginning our new squads, and he was lecturing me on how to climb a tree. Supposedly, this was chakra training, also supposedly, it'd help us in the future. I can tell you something is a bunch of crap. Something inside me tells me we won't be using any tree climbing at all. "Fine, teme, you show me." He rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible to himself, then launched himself up the tree like some kind of tree squirrel. Seeing as how Sakura had hearts in her eyes, he smirked and flipped off, landing on the ground beside me. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "That was so amazing! No one can ever be like you, Sasuke-kun!" Grumbling, I attempted his move, sliding all the way down the tree at only a few kilometers. "Oh, nice...Naruto..." Sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him away to talk to him in private. I was a failure to them. _

I opened my eyes quickly. The fire was gone, and it was even colder! My cheeks were even icier than any other part of my body was, I was crying, and my jacket was on me now. I also had some type of blanket.

Sasuke's P.O.V

As I ran, I smelled smoke. "Naruto..." I whispered, smirking, and sped up. Though I was panting, I was extremely eager to get to my Naruto. When I saw him, he was curled in a ball, shivering. His jacket sleeve was in the fire, burning, and the fire was letting off a horrible scent. I rushed over and patted out the fire with my own jacket, then put his jacket on him and covering him up with my own. Once I figured he was all warm, I was planning on waiting until he woke up. My eyes were drooping, but I didn't want to go to sleep, so I leaned against a tree, knees up my chest, shivering and watching him sleep.

Finally, he opened his eyes, looking shocked that the fire was gone and he was all warm and 'cozy' as he would say.

"Sasuke-kun?" He whispered when he saw me, and I just smirked. "Hn?"

**Hope you liked it! Don't be fooled, Arianna Lee never ends her stories with just four chapters. They still have to get back home... and find out eachothers secrets. Please, REVIEW! I will not make another chapter unless I get AT LEAST two comments. Thank you. Love you all, my siblings. Have a great turkey-day! **


End file.
